Seize the Day
by FFirst2L
Summary: Sasuke gets assigned a long term mission but Naruto gets pregnant the night before he leaves. SasuNaru Mpreg Maybe oneshot
1. Missing You

**FM:** Hello everyone! I am taking a short break from typing up Far Away and also because I wanted to get this idea down before I forgot it.

**Riku:** You just don't want to write our story anymore and would rather move onto Sasuke and Naruto.

**FM:** I have good reason to also Riku… You're always so mean to me and yell at me and tell me I'm stupid so why should I update your story? Cries

**FM:** I do not own Naruto, Sasuke or any of the characters.

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past  
**Naruto sat alone in his and Sasuke's large bed looking out the window to the star filled night sky. The moon was shining brightly illuminating the whole room in its pale silver glow.

_Sasuke please come home soon. I miss you… we miss you._ Naruto thought as he placed a hand on his growing belly.

_We need you here Sasuke…I need you here. I want you here to see our child be born into this world but I know that is highly unlikely. I don't give up hope that you'll be home early._ Sasuke had been assigned on a long term mission that would take about a year to complete due to traveling the far distance to the water country. There was said that some missing nin were there causing problems. It's been four months since Sasuke left making Naruto about four months pregnant with their first child. Kyubbi had made it possible for Naruto to bear children which both were happy to know and also that Sasuke was now able to revive his clan. What neither planned on was Sasuke going on a long term mission that would last a year but they also never expected Naruto to get pregnant on the night before Sasuke was to leave. For Naruto it was weird for him to be the only male in the whole village to get pregnant and with Sasuke gone the villagers were even worse to him then when he was there. This is where Naruto's friends came into play. Usually Kakashi or Iruka would escort him from his house to where ever he needed to go which was usually to see the Hokage. Then when they weren't there Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru would be there to help.

Naruto and Sasuke were together for about five years now. They have been married for two out of those five years. Sure they had their ups and downs like any other couple did but they were also probably the happiest couple in the whole village. When Sasuke left he promised to write Naruto everyday that he could but even those letters had become far in between. Naruto had told Sasuke that he was pregnant in a letter but he really wanted to tell him in person but when Sasuke had written back he seemed happy to hear the news, although Naruto had to mention to not let him or the new baby distract him from his mission because the most important thing was that Sasuke got home safe from this mission. Now Naruto was just worried that Sasuke had found someone else while in water country. ****

I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you

Naruto had finally lain down and went to sleep which was a feat in itself because he could barely sleep without Sasuke there.

Sasuke was looking up into that same night sky thinking about his Naruto.

_I wonder how you and our baby are doing. _Sasuke thought as he took a glance around the area where they decided to camp before allowing his gaze to return to the vast sky.

_If we keep this up maybe I can get home early to see you. I miss you so much Naruto. I'm also worried about you. I don't know what those villagers are doing to you and I try not to think about it because I will abandon this mission and run home as fast as possible to be by your side. I just hope that you remember that I love you Naruto…I did marry you for that reason._

"Captain go and get some rest your shift is over."

"Thank you." (Yes Sasuke will not be as cold hearted at this moment because he was still caught up in his thoughts about his love.) Sasuke said before getting up from his spot against the tree and walked towards his tent.

_Naruto please be okay I don't know what I would do if I lost you._ Sasuke thought before allowing sleep to take over his tired body.

**  
I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)**

**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
**Naruto was on his way to see Tsunade's for his check up and was escorted by Iruka and an ANBU ninja. Naruto thanked the ninja before he and Iruka walked inside.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Tsunade's secretary asked as Naruto took a seat to wait.

'tired but good and yourself?" They started a light conversation until Tsunade called Naruto in.

"Ok Naruto lie down there." Tsunade said pointing to the bed on the other side of the room. Naruto made his way over to the bed and did as he was told (for once).

"What is that?" Naruto asked pointing to the machine that Tsunade was preparing.

"It'll take a picture of your baby after I make sure that it's ok and everything is going well." Tsunade explained.

_Sasuke would like that._ Naruto thought as Tsunade applied a gel onto Naruto's abdomen.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby Naruto?"

"No thanks anyway." When she was done she gave Naruto the pictures and sent him home. When Naruto got home he started writing Sasuke a letter and made sure to seal the photos of their baby inside.

**Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight; follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?  
**"Captain a letter for you." One of Sasuke's team mates said.

"Thank you." Sasuke opened the letter as they continued walking. Sasuke smiled to himself as he read the letter.

_Sasuke-_

_Hey love how are you? I miss you so much and I wish that you were here with me. It's so lonely without you here. No need to worry about me I have an escort everywhere I go now thanks to Tsunade. She took pictures of our baby for us using an ultrasound machine. I put them inside the envelope thinking that maybe you would want to see it. I started thinking of names for it you can help to of you aren't to busy fighting. I love you Sasuke and I can't wait to see you. _

_Love always and forever-_

_Naruto_

Sasuke pulled the pictures out and just looked at them.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

"They are pictures of my baby." Sasuke said so low that they had to really listen.

Sasuke had become good friends with his team so he didn't mind sharing the information he got.

"How old Sasuke?" another asked walking next to him.

"Unborn actually. Tsunade took pictures of it for Naruto but he sent them to me since I'm missing out on all of this by being here."

"Why didn't you have someone take your place?"

"We didn't know until about two months into the mission. Naruto was sick more often so he went to Tsunade to check on him."

"Well let's get this mission done with then." They all nodded and started running to their destination.

_I'll be home soon Naruto._**  
I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)  
Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real**

Everyday Naruto went to the mailbox to see if he got Sasuke's letter yet but nothing came which worried him even more.

_Sasuke…_Naruto thought as he made his way once again back to their home.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to him causing the said boy to turn.

"Hay Sakura." Naruto said once she got closer.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Tired but good… still nothing from Sasuke."

"Don't worry I'm sure that you'll hear from him soon. So are you doing anything today?"

"No why?"

"Well Ino and I were going to go shopping then head over to her house later."

"No thanks Sakura. I have some cleaning and stuff to do around the house and also stuff to prepare for this baby. Maybe some other time." Naruto said before walking into the house.

_Naruto…_

**With Sasuke…**

Sasuke and his team were getting close to their destination so they once again picked up their pace. Out of no where Sasuke was attacked by a kunai coming from one of the trees.

"Damn it." Sasuke said holding his now bleeding arm.

"Captain…" Once of the other ninja's said.

"Don't worry about me go find the missing nin." The ninja left as soon as the order was given. _This might take longer than I thought…Naruto I'm sorry._ Sasuke though as he got himself together to fight.

The fight lasted for what seemed like hours to Sasuke because of his wounded arm.

"Well well if it isn't the last Uchiha. A little far from home aren't we?"

"Shut up and fight." Was all Sasuke said before going in to fight him.****

So, what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again?  
Woooaaah, so I never want to leave you and the memories for us to see  
I beg don't leave me  
Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real  
Sasuke had sustained severe damage after his fight so it was up to his team mates to bring him into the village. They took them straight to the village's doctor and he immediately took Sasuke. After doing all they could do the team made their way back to the village. They could tell that Sasuke was in severe pain but there was nothing that they could do until they got him home to Tsunade. Unfortunately it would take them almost two and a half months to get him home because he was injured and could hardly move.

**With Naruto (two months later)…**

Naruto was working on finishing up the baby's nursery when Sakura came barging in.

"Sakura what are…"

"Naruto its Sasuke. He's in the hospital right now. You have to come with me." Together they made there way there as quickly as they possibly could in Naruto's condition. Now one could tell that Naruto was pregnant because the baby was more apparent.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto said to the receptionist. He was surprisingly calm at the moment.

"Room 301 on your right." Naruto said a thank you and walked quickly down the hall. When Naruto entered the room he saw Sasuke lying down on the white sterilized bed with his eyes closed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered into the quite room almost on the verge of tears. Naruto went over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. His eyes never leaving the pale face of his lover and soon to be father.

_I'm glad that you're home_ Naruto thought with a small smile on his lips. **  
Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you, no chance to get back home**

Naruto had stayed at the hospital for days and was not running on anything for energy. He hadn't gotten any sleep since he came to the hospital.

"Naruto you really need to sleep. It can't be good for the baby." Sakura said

"We'll be fine. I just want to see him when he wakes up. I'm fine Sakura. Don't worry." Naruto said his eyes never leaving Sasuke's face.

"I'll be back in a minute… do you want anything?" Naruto shook his head no and Sakura left the two alone once again.

"You should listen to her you know." A voice said.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asked his eyes getting wide.

"Yeah…hey dobe." Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto ignored the insult and just smiled at him.

"Hey teme. Want anything?"

"Water would be great." Sasuke said in a dry voice. Naruto nodded and reached over to get him the cup on the table.

"Thanks." Sasuke said before taking a sip from the cup. The water felt so good to him.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days so far. Who knows how long before then. You were placed here three days ago." Naruto said with unshed tears in the corners of his blue eyes. Sasuke lifted his hand as best he could and wiped them away.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked concern in his voice.

"I was so worried about you Sasuke and I missed you so much." Naruto said before finally lying down on Sasuke's chest and started crying.

"I missed you to Naruto." Sasuke said as he rubbed soothing circles over his loves back.

"I thought that I was going to loose you Sasuke. I was so scared."

That was how Sakura found them when she reentered the room.

"Sasuke you're awake. How do you feel?"

"In pain but it could be worse."

"Oh my god am I hurting you!" Naruto said moving to get off of him.

"No stay there Naruto. You're fine." Sasuke said keeping Naruto's body to him.

"I'm glad that you're ok Sasuke." She told him.

"Me to Sakura… so how has our baby been?"

"Healthy as could be Sasuke…only three months left to go." Then Sakura left the room.

"Hey love get up a moment I want to sit up so I can actually look at you." Naruto did as Sasuke said and helped him sit up. Naruto was obviously pregnant but not so much…you could tell he still had a while to go yet. Naruto was blushing as Sasuke looked at him. Sasuke just smiled as he looked his husband up and down.

_Now I can't wait for this baby to be born._ Sasuke thought before having Naruto lay back down with him on the bed.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke. So much."

**END**

**FM:** This is chapter 1 of… I don't know how many. Maybe this will be only two chapters. Anyway please review and tell me what you think so far. Should I make it a one shot and leave it or actually go through the birth with Naruto? Thanks again for reading and sorry if the song didn't fit at the end but it fit throughout the rest of the story so… yeah. Until next time!


	2. Coming Home and Birth

**FM:** Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter 2: Being With You-**

A few days later Sasuke was released from the hospital. Naruto was just happy that he was alright and that he could finally come home with him…not that Naruto had left his side the entire time that he was in the hospital.

"Naruto thank you." Sasuke said breaking the silence that was between the couple as they walked back to the Uchiha mansion.

"For what I didn't do anything." Naruto was really confused by what his husband had just said to him.

"You stayed by my side through everything that has happened between us and supported me and were the only one who welcomed me back with open arms after I left. Now you're going to give me a child and I don't think that I could be happier." A tear fell from Naruto's eye while Sasuke said all of this. He never knew that Sasuke could be so mushy and romantic.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said hugging his husband close to him and burying his head into his pale, warm neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him close.

"Come on dobe we're almost there." Sasuke said pulling away from him and taking his hand.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto yelled at him and considered to stop dead in his tracks and not move but decided not to. A pissed off Sasuke made for a miserable Naruto.

Naruto went up to the door and unlocked it with his keys before letting Sasuke inside.

"Sasuke there is something that I want to show you." Naruto told him in a serious tone. Sasuke was a bit scared by this since Naruto usually never used that tone unless it was something bad.

"Don't worry it's not bad or anything." Naruto said with a smile before leading Sasuke up the stairs and into the room that was a few rooms down from their own. Before opening the door Naruto had instructed Sasuke to close his eyes.

"No."

"Come on Sasuke please. I told you that it was nothing bad so please for me." Sasuke gave a sigh and closed his eyes. Naruto pulled down his forehead protector in front of his eyes.

"Dobe what was that for?" Sasuke asked now slightly annoyed.

"To make sure that you don't peek." Sasuke smirked a little at his lover.

"Why don't trust me?"

"Right now I don't. You're a sneaky one Sasuke I'm not stupid." Naruto opened the door and lead Sasuke inside. Naruto lifted Sasuke's protector but still did not allow him to open his eyes.

"I hope that you like this Sasuke." Naruto said before he instructed Sasuke to open his eyes. When Sasuke opened them he saw that the walls of the room had been painted white with a dark blue trim and a dark blue carpet had been put down to match. The windows were covered with dark blue curtains also. To the side of one room was a wooden crib that had the Uchiha clan's symbol on it. Next to the crib, beneath the window was a matching and fully stocked changing table (minus the clan symbol) and in the opposite corner sat a rocking chair that had dark blue cushions on it. On the opposite wall was a small chest that contained small soft toys and right next to it was a matching wood dresser that contained what Sasuke assumed was all of their babies clothing.

"Naruto…how did you manage to do all this?"

"I had help and I made a clone while you were in the hospital to come here and make sure that everything was going smoothly. Do you like it?" Naruto was nervous about showing this to Sasuke.

"Yes Naruto I like it. I like it a lot…you did well." Sasuke said hugging his love.

"I missed you so much Sasuke." Naruto said holding onto Sasuke tighter.

"I know…I missed you too love."

**Three Months Later:**

Naruto and Sasuke were outside walking around the compound and enjoying the weather when suddenly Naruto stopped walking.

"Naruto what's wrong." Sasuke asked, worry evident in his voice.

"It was nothing. I'm fine." Naruto said smiling and grabbing Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was not convinced so he continued to watch him closely.

They started to make their way back to the mansion when unbearable pain flooded Naruto's body.

"Tell me what's wrong…now." Sasuke said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Sasuke the baby is coming…" Naruto winced as more pain shot through him. Naruto gripped onto Sasuke hard as the pain got worse then better.

"We're going to Tsunade." Sasuke said picking Naruto up and running to the hospital. Naruto clung to Sasuke like he was his life line.

Within minutes Sasuke bursted through the hospital doors.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said kind of surprised that he was there.

"Sakura I need your help." Sakura ran over to him quickly and looked at the in pain Naruto in his arms.

"What happened to him?" She said looking him over.

"He's in labor Sakura…_idiot_" Sakura showed Sasuke to an empty room and then ran off to get Tsunade.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked taking Naruto's hand in his own.

"I'll be better after this is over." Another shot of pain wracked his body and his gripped Sasuke's hand hard.

_I don't know if I can handle this…he might break my hand._ Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto. Then Tsunade barged into the room.

"Ok Naruto you have to use your Sexy-No-Jutsu for this." Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and preformed the hand seals before a poof was heard. Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his again and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Ok Naruto on the next contraction I'm going to need you to push. The baby's head is right here." Naruto gave a nod and waited for the next one.

He gripped Sasuke's hand has he pushed hard time and time again leaving poor Sasuke with no feeling in his hand.

"Ok Naruto one more and we're done." Naruto nodded and gave one more then a sigh of relief when he felt the baby move from his body and heard crying fill the room.

"Congratulations you two it's a boy." Tsunade said as she held the baby up for Naruto and Sasuke to see before cutting the cord and taking him to be cleaned up as another Nurse helped Naruto with the after birthing.

"Have you two decided on a name?"

"Akio Uchiha." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Bright boy huh?" Tsunade said looking at the boy. He had black hair like Sasuke and Blue eyes like Naruto and a skin complexion that was the perfect combination of the two. He had a strong grip on Tsunade's finger too which made her think that he was going to be one of the strongest shinobi in the village…just like his parents. Tsunade handed Naruto Akio and left the room to leave the new parents alone with their child.

"He's beautiful." Naruto said stroking the little bit of black hair that was on his head.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said giving Naruto a small kiss.

"I love you too."

**END**

**FF:** I hope that you all liked this as the second and final chapter! Let me know what you all think of it!


End file.
